


Tales from World 69

by TheTacticianMagician



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, nsfw trash, spoilers probably, warnings per chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/pseuds/TheTacticianMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW short stories because I'm trash for this game. Hopefully more to be added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me jesus
> 
> (also, I take reasonable requests for this series so hit me up if you want something)
> 
> ...............................................................  
> Warnings for chapter:  
> [1st short] dom, mild (planned) OOC-ness, ringabel being stepped on  
> [2nd short] mating, heavy animal play, tiz being ashamed of himself  
> ...............................................................

Ringabel had hardly come to from the spell he was hit with, whatever it was, since he isn't remembering the effects now that they're gone. So he only flinches when a boot steps down on his chest.

"Look who's awake now!" A sweet voice spoke, and the vagrant lifted his eyes towards Edea, who was towering over his laid form, a mischievous expression on her face.

"So careless, letting these succubi distract you like that." A more masculine voice sounded, and Ringabel hissed when a second boot pressed down, on his arm. He turned his head to find its owner a mildly smirking Tiz, a just-cured blotch of a wound on the side of his mouth.

"And we've told him so many times, too," A third voice chimed in, and surely enough, a third boot came to rest on his thigh. Agnès bore a similar expression to the other two, though slightly more hesitant.

Why were they acting like this? What happened? They've scolded him before, yes, but this...

Their eyes paid attention to his own, to catch any sign of fear or hurt. They were content to find only mild apprehension and a definitive click of curiosity.

Agnès, being surprisingly bold, slid her boot along his side before making a subtle line along his abdomen and downwards still. "You won't say anything? Did the bunny get your tongue?"

Ringabel swallowed thickly.

"Oh, that's cute. Look, he's blushing." Tiz sang, moving the tip of his boot to caress the other man's collarbone.

"Of course he is." Edea adds, her velvety shoe pressing delicately down on a clothed nipple. Ringabel made a strangled noise. "He's a pervert."

"You're more than right, Edea." Agnès spoke, and a moan reached their ears as she rubbed the dandy's crotch, his bulge becoming obvious as she nudged it with the boot. "I think he likes us a bit too much."

"Nonetheless, he needs punishment. Going over the succubus like that, when we're right here? Not gonna let that go just like that." Edea huffed, pressing a heel down on his side for good measure.

"Mmmm, we should get the materials ready for that, then. Agnès, give it a halt for now."

There was a hardly-suppressed whimper coming from Ringabel as the vestal stopped rubbing his arousal, answering to Tiz dutifully. Soon, at the same time, every boot was off from him, and they dispersed, leaving the amnesiac confused and in solitude.

He sat up, heart racing. As much as he might be a little scared of what they're planning for him, the thrill and excitement thrumming in his veins is more than enough to get him on his feet and following their joined trail. What could he say? They were exactly right on what they said about him.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The gentle breeze, the gentle sunrays, a warm feel to the entire atmosphere. Tiz immediately recognized it as one of his frequent dreams about peaceful old Norende.

He sighed deep and hummed; these dreams were a nice respite and a fuel for his hope of seeing the village back on its feet and the chasm gone. It'd be hard on him when he woke up, but it was better than not dreaming it at all.

Something was slightly off in that there was nobody there, just plenty of sheep grazing in the distance. He'd usually be greeted by a bustling small community and smiles and usual day-to-day stuff, but it was silent now, and even if he looked around-

"Baa?"

Tiz jumped at the sound, becoming of a sheep but most certainly not one. It kinda sounded like…

His suspicions were lit to him like thunder as the source of the noise crawled towards him, his blood immediately rushing everywhere except his lungs which is where he needed it because he forgot how to _breathe_.

Agnès looked up at him with a curious, wide gaze. She was on her hands and knees, floppish caramel sheep ears perked upwards, fluffy tail waving slightly and hooves making up the place where her feet should be. She was barely covered with a few chunks of floofy fur, and a small tight piece of cloth was doing an awful job at keeping her bosom decent.

This?? He was dreaming _this_?? Why? What was he supposed to do??

He could only stare at her mostly exposed, plump, beautiful sheepish ( _why_ ) form in heated confusion as she stood in all fours in front of him. Agnès seemed to be expecting something judging from the way she still looked at him.

"Baaa." She crooed again, giving a small shake of her booty. Round, shiny with the onset of orange sunlight, tufts of fur brushing the soft skin-

Tiz shook his head. "Look, A-Agnès. You have to get dressed."

The vestal pouted at that, and Tiz bit his lip in tandem.

"Meeehh," She pawed at his leg and made to get closer. The boy wanted to step away as quickly as possible ( _dream or not, this was just- beyond-!_ ) but he was entirely frozen in place. His blush could only grow in intensity as she neared him further and further, cheek pressing against his hip. Sniffing.

"Agnès! I'm serious, you should get up, we shouldn't, we should-" Tiz's lips opened in a breathless noise when the girl buried her nose on his crotch, taking in his scent, sniffing him intimately and with insistence.

She crooned, nuzzling up his covered length (which was hardening very, very quickly) in something that seemed akin to adoration. Pawing at his thigh and shifting her hooves against the grass anxiously, the vestal looked anything but acceptable with her face nearly melded to his lap.

Struggling to supress a moan, Tiz took her bent-back ears in hands, caressing them- unable to decide if he wanted to pull her away or closer. Agnès let out a small squeak as his bulge grew more prominent against her lips, shivering with the musk she could smell blooming from him.

The boy almost toppled over when he lost the support of Agnès pressed against him, momentarily lost with the change. He tried blinking the daze away, which accounted for nothing when his eyes landed on her now; her upper body supported on the ground as she perked her rear up at him.

Her _very naked_ rear.

Tiz felt like he got shot with a spell and died and his ghost left his body and went to heaven. His cock stirred painfully inside his slacks as he noticed she was glistening wet, her eyes glazed over as she looked back at him over her shoulder.

Agnès _wanted_ him. She wanted him to mate with her. A young sheep in her first mating cycle who'd chosen him and was exposing and submitting herself so he would mount her.

He felt so overwhelmingly hot he wondered how he hadn't become Tiz-toast.

"Baaaa..." The vestal pleaded, hooves kicking at the grass and thighs shifting. Waiting for him. Her core exposed, pulsing, dripping wet.

There was only so much restraint Tiz could impose on himself, and he didn't care for his belt as it ripped and he pulled his pants down, kicking them out to leave his bottom half as exposed and natural as hers was. The both of them were breathing heavily, Agnès making small needy noises as she eyed his proud, leaking cock. She drove her hips backwards, trying to incite him to enter her. Tiz really couldn't take this.

He got himself on all fours to be level with her, and inwardly apologized to her through his arousal-fogged mind as he wrapped his arms around her middle and probed her entrance for a moment before pressing in.

They yelped out loud, embarrassing noises at the pleasure that sparked through them with the contact, and Tiz had to still himself for a moment because Agnès was so _tight_ and he felt like he would cum in under half a minute if he kept up. He was already sweating, the entire situation making him almost delirious. Underneath him, the girl mewled, shifting under her mate's grip as she tried to get used to his generous size, her long dark brown hair sticking to her furred back.

The warrior hardly had time to compose himself before she pressed back against him, trying to sheathe him fully inside her. She groaned from the back of her throat, something that sounded close to his name- and though he did want to last more he wouldn't be able to deny her neediness like this.

With a guttural noise, Tiz drew his hips back before pistoning them forward, earning him a very pleased moan. She squirmed against the grass with noises that were akin to pleas as he rutted against her, driving her onto the grass with every rigorous thrust. It was a bit slow and maddening, the warm sun glistening on their sweaty bodies, Agnès' velvety fur and hair tickling his abdomen and chest whenever he moved, quicker and quicker as their sweet and feral groans filled the air.

He was close, he was so close, his cock twitching fervently against her hot and tight walls, yearning to fill her with his plentiful seed, to make her _his_ , to become the father of her lambs and-

Tiz bit down on her ear to muffle himself as he came, her melodious moans reverberating against him as he brought her to her peak as well, them both shivering against one another while they fell on their-

side-?

Tiz sucked in a sharp breath as another reality took him, that of the inn in the Grandship, in a bed, over the ocean. Darkness of the early morning substituted the warm sun.

His heart was pounding heavily and his clothes stuck to him, especially around his groin where the stickiness felt threefold. Nervous, he glanced around, finding that thankfully nobody had woken up from that. Even Agnès, who was placed closest to him, still slept on like an angel.

With a deep sigh, the boy stretched his neck, trying to fend off the aroused high he'd just been in.

Great. He wouldn't be able to look Agnès in the eye for the whole day after this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, hello, it only took over a year for me to update this. Thankfully these are standalone snippets and are not too hindered by me being slow.
> 
> I mean, what are the terms? Can a 6.3k piece be called a snippet?
> 
> ...............................................................................................  
> -Chapter content-
> 
> [1st and only snippet]: Oblee, Obleebel (the names just get better and better); licking cream off breasts, mild bondage  
> ...............................................................................................

  
There was a small yet well-felt consensus that they were reaching towards… something. The four of them, converging into friendship (which was expected) but also seeming to be pushing into something else. It was foreboding in a way, and they never really talked about it with each other, preferring to see what would transpire. What would inevitably transpire.   
  
As it converged to that, Agnès was concerning herself more and more with it. With how she'd fare given she was raised in a throughly chaste environment.    
  
Of course, considering how her friends(?) were, they would tell her there was nothing to worry about, but she still did. After inadvertently getting to listen in on Ringabel and Edea one dark night, she  _ most certainly  _ did.   
  
And that was the only reason (swear!) she let her eyes linger on a certain small book tucked away in an upper level of an all-purpose natural store in Florem. One that was insidious in details about… males.   
  
The vestal let herself have a small look, just a tiny one, when Edea suddenly took her shoulders in a pap and made her jump.   
  
"Hey, Agnès! I was wondering where you'd gone off to."   
  
The brunette almost tripped on air and the book was an inch from falling off her hands. Edea noticed her fluster and blamed herself on being so sudden before she caught sight of the contents of the book.   
  
"Hold on," She quipped before Agnès could shove the object back in the shelf. A smile was growing on her lips before she could resist it. "Let me see it."   
  
"N-no! It's nothing, I was merely-!" Despite her protesting, the book was taken from her clumsy hands and Edea pressed her back to her front in an obvious strategy not to let her get to it again.   
  
"Oh! Ooooh. Oooh. This is a nice one. As nice as one written by a woman can be on this matter, I believe." Edea flicked her eyes along the pages, divided neatly in categories. Agnès sagged shamefully behind her and the blonde giggled as she felt the heated blush pressed to her neck. "Don't worry Agnès, I'm not judging you. I think it's cute you're concerning yourself with this now."   
  
The vestal made a helpless "meep" noise against her. Edea turned around to face the brunette who seemed ready to phase into the floor.   
  
"Look, I'll buy this book for you. For us." She placed a finger against Agnès' lips when it seemed she would speak against it. "It's fine! I don't think we need it, but I'm a little curious too. And I want to help you."   
  
"But, you… you've already..." The words felt weak on her throat, "... with… with Ringabel..."   
  
"So?" Edea responded, a slight pink dusting her cheeks as she offered Agnès a wink. Which flustered her further. "It's fine. I'm pretty sure there's some things the boys wouldn't tell us anyway. Maybe things they don't even know, hmm?"   
  
It was with this insistence that they ended up buying the book and bringing it hidden to the Grandship, where Tiz and Ringabel hadn't returned from scavenging activities yet. These could take a while but were ultimately very profitable in a successful run, their pockets and magicite-powered fridge conservation and quick+safe cooking due to fire wyrms' throat stones a clear proof of that.   
  
Edea convinced Agnès on how this was probably the best time for her to read without having to be nervous about it.   
  
Not that she could get to reading it without getting nervous, but…   
  
The vestal steeled herself to absorb the introduction, already feeling as though she was doing something illegal. It started sort of simple, and seemed obviously written for the women of Florem. Even the light wording was already setting her on a fluster.   
  
As the book began to be more descriptive and use less courteous wording, Agnès felt heat of something beyond embarrassment coil inside her. She wasn't supposed to be reading this…! And yet, she couldn't help feeling more curious, imagining the prospects with Tiz.   
  
For most of the first half of their adventure, she pushed any feelings past fondness and any fantasies away from her mind as soon as they sprouted, but she was aware they were natural and especially now it wouldn't make sense to just… deny that. So now her thoughts were growing into a maelstrom of inappropriateness.   
  
It was overwhelming- how it'd be to kiss him deeper yet than they've already done, to get him hot and bothered and wanting, to make him aroused for her-   
  
Agnès could hardly get to sections with drawings before she closed the book and then her eyes, tightly, shifting around and feeling her entire body burning like the fire temple. She dropped her head on her palms.   
  
Her heated face being buried in her hands, she didn't notice Edea waltzing in with a glass chalice of whipped cream.   
  
The princess was sort of expecting this, and her concern for the vestal was substituted with mischievous glee as she sighted the beet red ears of the girl.   
  
"How is it?" Edea asked while sitting down on the bed, and just like earlier, Agnès jumped at the intrusion. She looked so cute.   
  
Agnès could only shake her head, unable to form words. Edea placed her whipped cream (Caldislan-recipe chantilly!~) on one of the bedside tables so she could keep it from melting too soon because the heat emanating off the brunette was obvious.   
  
With a smirk, feeling almost bad for it if not for her sharp tongue with teasing and her determination on seeing things to their end, Edea scooted closer to the vestal. "Does it tell you how to touch them?"   
  
A loud squeak followed by hiding her face again was the response. "Edea!"   
  
"Hee. You're so shy, it's adorable." She petted Agnès' hair, leaning in to kiss her ear and making her squeak again. Ringabel was also really shy about this kind of thing, so she already had some experience in dealing with that. "If I'm honest, I don't think you need the book at all."   
  
Agnès inhaled deeply and slowly, allowing Edea to move her hands away from her face. Her cheeks were kinda hurting from how hot they were. "I… I know… But..."   
  
"Buuut…?"   
  
"I could learn some things. I was never given any of this knowledge, a-and I'm usually clumsy about some stuff, so..."    
  
Edea found herself smiling. "You're worried about how it's gonna be with Tiz, right?"   
  
A slow nod. Since it seemed the four of them would inevitably reach this point, then… "I don't want to have missteps on my way. I was raised so differently from- mmph!"   
  
Agnès reeled back with surprise (though not much shock) when Edea kissed her, a hard press for lips that'd seemed so gentle. She'd kissed Tiz before a few times (and Ringabel too, once, fleetingly) so this was no new sensation, except the blonde appeared to know exactly what she planned to do and Agnès could barely concentrate on returning the gesture when her lips were being parted and a sudden hand was touching her heated thigh.   
  
It felt  _ good _ and inappropriate just like everything around her right now, and she additionally felt her garb being unlaced from around her back.   
  
"You alright?" Edea asked when they did part, licking a stray glob of saliva.   
  
"Yes." Agnès replied lowly, her voice heavy with something she couldn't place. That something seemed to get the other girl a little breathless though.   
  
The vestal could only yelp as she was pushed down on the mattress, her now loose dress dragging downwards and exposing much of her shoulders and collar and part of her bra. The princess was now straddling her, and Agnès expected another kiss (one she would be ready to respond to this time), but it didn't happen. Edea was leaning sideways and seemed to be rummaging a little with something.   
  
Perhaps the most embarrassing admission would be that she  _ wanted _ the blonde to continue. And to think she'd been kept from the spell of these sensations all her life, only to end up like this…   
  
She was snapped out of that thought when a cool and smooth substance was smudged on her skin beneath the collar, and a vanilla scent quickly lifted up to her nostrils. The whipped cream…!   
  
Agnès was shocked (why Edea would want to put food anywhere but in her own mouth was a mystery) and looked down mesmerized as the blonde smeared more of the white paste on her, picking it up from the chalice she brought.   
  
"Edea, this is not appropriate." The vestal spoke, feeling sticky and odd on the worked spot.   
  
"Whether it's appropriate or not isn't the question, Agnès." Edea shot her a playful wink. "It's whether it feels good."   
  
There was a moment of puzzlement from the brunette before Edea dipped down and latched her mouth on the smooth skin, beginning to lick at the cream enthusiastically. Agnès squirmed and gasped, the hot and wetter sensation exquisite but not at all unwelcome. Edea seemed to catch onto that, perhaps due to how her skin flared beneath the lips, and smiled internally.   
  
When her hand hooked around a bra piece and pulled it aside to rub her directly, Agnès released another pretty noise, her own hands seeking purchase at the blonde's body.   
  
"You're delicious." Edea nearly giggled as she pulled away, licking her lips of the sweet mess. This was something she'd wanted to try out, and given how her core was throbbing wantonly, she could rate it a success.   
  
Though flustered and with her heart racing, Agnès made no move to stop her friend as she scooped another bit of cream.   
  
But this time it went graciously over her nipple, and she flinched. Her friend wasted no time in dipping in again to indulge, opening her lips to take in the creamy nub and swirl her hungry tongue around it. The vestal ended up bucking against her with the sensation, with such a voracious mouth sucking and lapping the sensitive bit in a way Agnès had almost never dared imagine.   
  
It was fairly overwhelming and, if she were to admit, she wouldn't have been able to keep this up had it happened even half a year prior. Yet, her reading and fantasizing seemed to have given preparation for her body, given it an appetite that could handle (and wanted) being sated.   
  
And also the Eternian looked really good where she was, dragging the underside of her tongue on the hardening nipple before flicking it quickly with the tip ( _ how _ did she do that?), backing away just to get some cream for the other one. And then Agnès had to shake off her stupor a bit to help Edea get her coverings off properly, since she couldn't do it with a new gob of chantilly on one of her hands. That tranquilized the vestal a little, knowing her friend didn't have everything fully planned and was prone to oversights like these.   
  
When the blonde started freely applying more cream to her now entirely exposed torso, a dab of self-consciousness brought Agnès to ask, as she felt she was more prone to getting something completely sincere out of Edea on this matter. "Do you... I mean... do I look fine? A-as in, beautiful? As a whole?"   
  
Edea cocked her head and her bangs wavered slightly, a momentary look of 'you've gotta be joking' crossing her eyes. "Agnès, you're so stunning that if you weren't raised in a celibate coop you could easily have been wearing a ring right now."   
  
It took a bit to sink in, at which point she murmured, "Ah."   
  
The Eternian licked her sweet fingers idly. "You remember that time we were cleaning up scales and spines or somesuch, and it was all windy and the sun was all orange and you got tired of handiwork? So you were really sweaty, and you pulled off your hair band, and let it flow in the wind... And I think we all stared for a moment, not sure you noticed, but Tiz actually went and excused himself because you looked  _ that _ good."   
  
"But... didn't that just mean...?" It was mesmerizing to see Agnès' blush get somehow darker.   
  
Bending down, Edea began to lap up at the cream she'd applied before it could stick too much to the skin. Agnès flinched a little before relaxing again; this was so weird. Watching people eat was going to be so weird for the next couple of days.   
  
"You didn't look down." The blonde answered easily. "I wasn't deliberately paying attention to it, but his pants were a taaaad tight while he looked at you." She couldn't help smirking when she felt the skin under her tongue get even hotter. It was so tempting to use teeth, but she didn't want the vestal to potentially get the wrong idea, the line between wanting to eat her up and literally eating her with some condiments.   
  
The brunette was stuttering as if she wanted to say something, but didn't know exactly what. Edea kissed along her breast, deciding to tease her more. "You know what that means now, right? He wanted to do what I'm doing to you now," She purred, lining herself more properly up with Agnès' body. "He wanted to press that pushing bulge of his right against you,  _ like this _ ," Edea swayed her body while pressing her hand up between her friend's thighs, making her cry out. And crystals above, was she wet. Edea liked being powerful with just words, and it seems even the vestal was prone to being basically shut down with the right scenarios. She was glad she'd gotten practice on that with Ringabel (it was so easy to turn any public situation into hell for him). "If he'd done that then, would you have let him?"   
  
"I-I-!" Agnès whined, thighs squirming as Edea drew her hand away from her sensitive core.   
  
"If he pushed you against a tree and kissed your neck... if he pressed himself up to you, all hot and wanting..."   
  
"Edea..." The brunette whimpered, barely noticing she was moving her hips in an attempt to seek more contact. Edea was having fun, making the gorgeous vestal into putty like this. That'd lead to a hopefully very, very good orgasm, and as much as she was also aching, she was keen on giving Agnès a fantabulous experience.   
  
She nibbled along her collar as her friend grasped the sheets. "If he got his pants down for you, to show himself to you, all shy like that, would you touch him?" Feeling Agnès almost quaking beneath her, eyes screwed shut, Edea made a show of sliding upwards to reach her ear with her lips, fingers starting to dip into her panties. "And... would you want him to do the same?"   
  
Agnès reacted strongly at the same time Edea touched her directly, moaning loudly enough that the blonde had to claim her lips because they weren't the only ones in the whole ship. She began to steadily stroke Agnès then, an effortless feat with just how wet she was, the effects of her rub 'n slide fingers around her clit making themselves known through each groan and whimper she had to swallow. Edea didn't stop until she could feel the orgasm thunder through Agnès, and made a half-hearted effort to pull down her panties afterwards (like "ruined" and "a bit more ruined" made a difference).   
  
Edea brought the newly slick fingers down to herself to relieve the ache a little as she watched her friend zone out for a moment, ready to bring her back to the real world soon enough.   
  
"So, was that good?"   
  
Agnès' eyes opened slowly to meet her friend's waiting blue gaze, and timidly looked away, knowing how she must look. "... V... very good." If she moved, would the lingering sensations leave faster? She didn't want to move.   
  
"See? You're fine for this." Edea grinned widely, brushing some hair out of Agnès' face. The brunette slowly raised a hand to touch Edea's wrist tenderly, but she wasn't quick enough, as the girl had already drawn back to-?   
  
Considering the situation, it was ridiculous, but she couldn't keep back a meep when Edea began to divest unceremoniously. The Eternian gave a muffled giggle with her shirt temporarily over her head. "Could you get any cuter? Here," She said once her upper vestment was thrown aside. "I don't want you to feel inappropriate but I'll point this out."   
  
The Eternian lowered herself down onto Agnès' torso, their breasts pressing together. Technically just a hug, but hugs were usually not delivered naked.   
  
"You're more developed than I am. Far as I know that scores some extra points," Edea palmed both their attributes, making it a point to give her friend full-hand squeezes.    
  
"T-that's..." The brunette really didn't have anything to say to that- being a vestal meant her bodily focus was towards her health in general, not... sizes or anything like that...   
  
Edea chuckled. "It's not too important, but I'm telling you because I know the boys wouldn't have the courage to comment on it." Any incoming sentence was muffled by Agnès rising up to kiss her, a surefire way to bring a smile to her lips.   
  
"Thank you." The vestal muttered, for everything, for Edea to be treading the line with her instead of turning away.   
  
"Ever so polite." The blonde pinched her cute bright cheeks. "You're welcome, silly."   
  
When Agnès began to touch her, tentative at first, Edea rose on her arms to allow for better access. Even if her body was hot and demanding for more firm touches, she responded appreciatively to her friend's roaming hands, to build up her confidence for something... dirtier.   
  
After things had started to develop among the four of them, Edea began to be more attentive of the looks and the moves - because someone would have to drive them forward, and with Tiz's and Agnès' shyness and the fact Ringabel's love might not be taken at face value due to his consistent flirting, well, she was the better suited for that.   
  
"Your arms a-are really strong... but you feel so soft everywhere else..." Agnès murmured, running her hands down the girl's sides.   
  
"The perks of being young." Edea cheered; she closed her eyes to better feel the vestal's hands around her hips, just slightly touching her rear before shying away, trying to run back up her sides. She popped an eye open and spoke teasingly. "You should go back down, Agnès."   
  
The brunette scurried to comply, hands fitting under her breasts before sliding down her stomach, and Edea's breath became a little heavier.   
  
"More." She requested, watching Agnès' face burn anew as she had to look down, and her palms gently rested upon Edea's heated mound. The Eternia thought she'd have to say another "more", but the vestal surprised her in dipping her fingers to run along the wetness of her folds, making her release a sudden moan.   
  
"I hope you enjoy this." The brunette said nervously, continuing to rub the area and testing its feel. Edea wanted to kiss her again. How could Agnès, even with something like this, be so Agnès-like?   
  
The Eternian rocked against her fingers, bringing herself even closer to her, and though she groaned in pleasure when the tip of said fingers caught on her entrance, the brunette might have taken it the wrong way because she tried to pull away with an apology. Edea didn't let her.   
  
"Don't worry, you won't hurt me." She breathed, tapping Agnès' arm to encourage her to delve deeper. "You're making me feel good."   
  
With that sincerity in her eyes like that, the vestal trusted those words, and let her fingers push inside the heat. It was kind of tight, but allowed a surprising amount of movement, and she had to shift about to make the position more comfortable. She startled when Edea pushed herself down to the hilt of her fingers.   
  
"Ahn... like that," The blonde sighed in a melty voice, and it was easier to see through to her sweet tooth tendencies when she herself sounded like warm caramel. The brunette tucked her head; w-when had she started thinking of mushy stuff like that...?   
  
For now Agnès was afraid of potentially messing up, so she stood flushed as Edea used her hand for release. She could only really move her thumb, which the blonde was enthusiastically receptive about, rocking her clit against the finger and moaning with the rhythm.   
  
Agnès had heard her noises like that before, but distant, and knowing now that she was making these almost by her ear and that she was the source of said pleasure was kinda dizzying.   
  
Edea embraced her suddenly when her orgasm hit, her walls tightening considerably around the fingers. It felt wetter still, the fluid just overtaking Agnès hand as Edea shook against her.   
  
Their chests fell and rose with evening breaths; Agnès hadn't the singlest clue what one was meant to do after a moment like that, having never thought much even about the moment itself, but Edea was content to say nothing and be cuddly, pulling her down to the mattress.   
  
Until a realization hit and Edea muttered, "Oh yeah, damn." But before Agnès could ask about it, she pulled up some handkerchiefs from near the forgotten chantilly flask and started cleaning up their mess of erotic fluids. She didn't want to think about how some of it must have gotten on the bed.   
  
  
  
Faintly, they heard a metallic noise which pulled them from their reverie; the bell that was played whenever somebody who was out of the ship returned with something important. It had other uses, of course, but right now it could only mean that the boys had returned from the scavenging.   
  
"Oh no." Agnès breathed out, eyebrows scrunching as she tried to get her pleasure-fuddled mind back to working.   
  
"Hey, chill out. They still have to arrange the stuff." Edea caressed the vestal's temple, trying to get her to settle back down.   
  
"So you're implying we should… continue?" The brunette asked, though obediently relaxing against the touch.   
  
"Hmmm, maybe… I have an idea. If we could get just Ringabel up here..."   
  
Agnès looked at her in surprise. "What?"   
  
"I think Ringabel would like to join us." Edea smiled back sheepishly. "He'd be a better learning experience than the book."    
  
Though a scarlet blush crept on her face then, the brunette tried to think about it. They trusted each other enough that it shouldn't be an issue, and-   
  
Memories of a night hearing loud, titillating moans flashed through her mind.   
  
"Y-yes. You can bring him."   
  
Edea hummed and kissed her chastely. "Okay, do like this," She arranged the blankets in such a way that it'd give Agnès some modesty, but was ultimately titillating and didn't really hide the fact she wore no clothes. She then made an impulse to lift off the bed and go carefully assess the situation downstairs. If Tiz had also arrived it'd make things kinda tough overall.   
  
It was thrilling, in a sort of twisted way, to walk out of the room almost completely naked, as much as this was a pretty private part of the ship (since it was basically secured for the four of them when they didn't want to sleep near the head, and had not-so-silent stairs leading up to it). There was some noise from downstairs, where the Drunken Pig was so (though not always so) conveniently located, and the booming voice of the proprietess was an obvious pick-up, as was Ringabel's smooth talk. Edea couldn't hear Tiz, and momentarily worried he could be heading up to where she was (wow,  _ that  _ would be great to explain) before she noted Ringabel mentioning Tiz not arriving yet, and she stuck her head out the corner to catch it better.   
  
She listened in, her face lighting up immediately as she heard that Tiz had managed to find a precious artifact somebody in Florem had been looking for, so he was out to deliver it and hopefully sell some goods. This was  _ perfect _ .   
  
Datz, Zatz and the Proprietess were already used to arranging newly-acquired items so Edea felt no guilt in sing-songing loudly, out of their sight from above the staircase; "Riiingabel~"   
  
She felt more than heard him perking up at the voice, "Edea? Are you calling me?"   
  
Bingo. Feeling minucious as a cat, she followed up with "Come over here!", and no sooner did she hear the tapping of his boots on the steps, she hurried quietly to the inn room.   
  
Sending a wink and an "ok" sign towards Agnès, she hid behind the door and waited for their coming prey.   
  
As expected, he entered the room, with a questioning phrase cut short as his eyes came to land immediately on Agnès.   
  
A beat of about a couple unblinking seconds passed with them looking at one another before Ringabel's face bloomed a dark shade of red and he sputtered, "I-I'm sorry? I thought Edea was calling me, I'll-" Before he could step back and leave, the princess quickly shut the door behind him, making him leap.   
  
"I did call." Edea grinned, swiftly latching herself to his back; she felt more than heard his breath hitch at the obvious sensation of her bare breasts pressing against him.   
  
"Tell me if you will," He spoke, his voice something of a squeak as it tried not to break. "But am I dead?"   
  
"Nope." The blonde nudged him step by step towards the bed, where Agnès nervously waited. "Actually, I'd say you're going to feel really alive really soon."   
  
The man stumbled onto the bed as his legs felt oddly weak, and sat down slowly as he shifted uncomfortably, breath already quickening at the visage of the unclothed girls. He didn't know what to do with himself.   
  
Edea took care of that for him as she captured his lips in a longing kiss, head tilted to allow deep contact. Her fingers were firm on his jaw, and Agnès watched with some fascination, wanting to learn further.   
  
She saw the exchange of tongue licking into one another's mouths, wet gasps occasionally escaping at small partings of contact. Edea was the one who pulled away, a long string of spit connecting them for a moment before it snapped under gravity.   
  
That was… really erotic, and Agnès swallowed thickly, whilst the warrior led the vagrant to lean onto pillows and beckoned the brunette closer.   
  
"You know you can do whatever you want with him too, right?" Edea inquired as she tried to set Ringabel up in a comfortable position.    
  
"This is kinda new..." The vestal admitted, edging herself closer to them while still keeping up the meek attempt of covering herself. Which was silly circumstances and all but. Still.   
  
Edea was about to say something else when a groan interrupted her first word, as Ringabel's hands had risen to rub at her chest and her stiffened nipples, sensitive from the earlier stimulation.   
  
"I… can see you've been doing some things..." The vagrant commented, trying to maintain composure.    
  
With some struggling effort since it felt so good, the blonde backed away from the contact, now beginning to make work of Ringabel's shirt as she latched her lips to the side of his neck and sucked.   
  
Agnès looked on with some surprise as that action made Ringabel moan, legs momentarily twitching as Edea seemed to be almost hurting him. There was a wet pop when she drew away to take his shirt off entirely, exposing his heaving torso and a reddish mark at where she'd bitten(??) him.   
  
He was definitely attractive, even now as he was disheveled and obviously affected, which was different from his usual gallant and suave aura.   
  
"Is this nice?" Edea asked lovingly, stroking his side; he nodded promptly.   
  
Maybe that was what led Agnès to look down, and catch sight of a bulge pushing against Ringabel's pants. She flushed further at it, remembering very well about what the book got to say for it.   
  
"He's not difficult to rile up." The princess commented, squeaking when she got a nip on her side from the boy in retaliation. She pulled at his hair in return, watching him wince and groan as she tugged with more force; Agnès' eyes widened as she swore she'd seen his bulge twitch then. "Trust me, you can touch him."   
  
The vestal flickered her gaze nervously up at them, seeing Ringabel nod minutely in Edea's progressively softening grip. He was as red as what she probably looked right now, and she decided not to ask about what the princess was doing with his wrists and a scrap of cloth she produced from the bedside drawer.   
  
Casting off her hesitation, Agnès touched a hand to the tenting area, immediately feeling it to be warm and hard. It was just… different. Eyes fixated, she palmed along the odd length of it, and down to right between his thighs, where she rubbed. Ringabel was squirming.   
  
"Is this alright?" The brunette asked shyly, finally looking up at him; he was slightly more flushed now. Edea nudged him gently and he spoke, "Yes. It's alright." He sucked in a breath, "Do with me whatever you- Ow." More forceful nudge now.   
  
Seeing the usual interaction set the vestal more at ease, though it made it even more evident to her what they were doing. She was here, with two of her friends, battle-companions, stripped bare and she was currently touching a dandy boy intimately.   
  
Maybe if that prospect had run through her mind back during her vestaling training, she'd be disgusted with herself for it; but now it simply fueled her heat further. Her sex chimed in with a throb to remind her it existed despite its earlier orgasm.   
  
Agnès returned to touching him, knuckles running along the rough fabric that seemed to tighten further and further under her touch. His breathing was becoming heavier, Edea soothing her patience about the situation by touching herself idly.   
  
"Does… does it hurt?" Agnès inquired, as his pants did look really constricting now. She tugged at his waistband.   
  
"Ahmm… A little." Ringabel replied, shifting in discomfort. The fact Edea was stimulating herself beside him while he couldn't touch her was kinda not helping.   
  
The vestal's hands made decent work of the stifling belt, whose sides drooped to the bed before she turned to his buttons. This was a decisive moment, and she couldn't hesitate. They were being so patient with her.   
  
When they were undone she focused on pulling them down, a task that should've been easier but with their tightness, her unwillingness to hurt him and being used to wearing loose dresses all her life, it only really got down past his thighs until he lifted his hips to aid her.   
  
"You're doing well." Edea spoke up, and Agnès felt embarrassed that she got encouragement for a task like that.    
  
Without the black trousers, Ringabel was left in soft-feeling underwear. His erection was all the more obvious, with a damp spot sitting neatly at an end. She just palmed along the length, taking comfort in the fact that, even though she was nervous, the man looked to be, too.   
  
Warm. So warm. Ringabel's breath was catching.   
  
This should be dirty, but she felt surprisingly emboldened, perhaps because she'd been inside her female best friend a scant fewsome minutes ago and it'd be tough to rival that level. She grasped him, moving the member within its confines, drifting down a little to the slighter bulge that were the testicles.   
  
When he made a particularly loud noise, Agnès looked up at him, in silent question.   
  
Edea seemed to be having fun, half-laying beside him with fingers gently toying with his nipples. The boy looked as if he were struggling with something, sweat beading on his temple.   
  
"Tell her what you want, Ringabel." The blonde murmured smoothly, tone mischievous. Agnès found that she wanted him to do so, too.

  
He swallowed, "I... I want you to touch me directly." His arms moved, as if he'd forgotten he was bound, before settling down once more.   
  
The vestal couldn't say she hadn't seen men's privates; among the tasks vestaling retainers did was painting, and in her free time Agnès felt wonderment in seeing floral and fruit arrangements become neat color strokes in a canvas. A couple times boys from Ancheim posed nude with flasks and silken fabrics, and though Agnès couldn't find it in herself to watch for long, she was at least grateful they were given foods and blessings for their utmost patience in just standing still.   
  
... And of course, the book she just acquired, that she was more embarrassed about.   
  
Perhaps more of the surprise now was in how the visible veins made it look more detailed, and in how he was wet. It made sense that men would also get wet someway, but it was something to see the liquid bead up atop the head before sliding down the erection. She felt the urge to smear it around him, and so she did.   
  
"Yes, that's it." Edea chimed at the same time the boy groaned a noise. "If you slick him up with his own stuff, he gets easier to touch."   
  
It made sense; her fingers glided easily on him with the lubrication. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to touch, or if she should ask for him to take matters into his own hands like Edea had done with her, but it warmed her to see she was having a good effect on him even so.   
  
"The top part is pretty sensitive." The Eternian offered, knowing Agnès would go for it, just wanting to see Ringabel squirm. As much as she was really worked up and wanted to just sit on his face, she knew well that gauging one's expressions was the best way to know what was good for them, so she had to give Agnès at least that much of a resource.   
  
And pay attention she did, when Ringabel almost keened when she rubbed circles on his glans with just two fingers. There was... even more precum now, and the brunette shifted her thighs.   
  
Was this the feeling that she wanted to... get him inside her? She wouldn't do it, but her core throbbed to think of it.   
  
"Tell her how it feels," Edea purred along the boy's ear.   
  
"I-it's good. But don't... stay there too long. I'll go insane." He panted, a small-sounding whine of "noooo" leaving his mouth when she removed her hand entirely, eyes clenching.   
  
Edea had to laugh, and Agnès looked nervously at her for guidance. "Boys can look hard to please but really, you just have to do it like this," The blonde continued, making jacking motions with her hand in the air.    
  
Wanting to make up for her perceived mistake, Agnès promptly took his length in hand, and tugged it sharply upwards, receiving a loud gasp in response.   
  
"Whoa whoa wait, Agnès," Edea input, holding back more laughter because she  _ knew _ Ringabel enjoyed the pain. "Don't try to pull his dick off. Just slide it easy, okay?"   
  
"I-I'm sorry!" She apologized, trying to just glide her fist up and down his shaft without grasping this time.   
  
"You're doing great, dear Agnès. You still can... grab a little tighter," Her fingers enclosed tighter on him and he sighed, "Yes, yes, like that."   
  
The vestal was grateful for their encouragement, because she wouldn't be able to steel herself through her own mistakes in the learning curve if it wasn't for them. And they were right, if she found a rhythm like this, it was not a hard task, just bouncing the weeping erection within her hand as if to milk him, and his noises of enjoyment spurring her on.   
  
And then it crept up on her. Oh crystals, she  _ was _ milking him in a way, wasn't she?   
  
"He's close." Edea supplied, watching for the signs she must already recognize from times spent with him. She grinned. "Keep it up!"   
  
Agnès resolutely sped up her pace, determination driving her wrist not unlike amidst a battle or when she was driven to awaken the crystals. Ringabel's lashes fluttered for a moment - he was looking directly at her, making her heart leap - before shutting tight and a moan loosing off his lips, followed by him twitching in her hand -   
  
She had to admit it was slightly startling to see something just shoot out of his piece, and not just one burst; flecks of white spurted out of his tip, falling on his abdomen, and her hand slowed down to watch. The last bits of it didn't have the same momentum, simply leaking out of him and sliding down her fingers.   
  
His hardness was softening in her grip, sagging, just like him as a whole, panting in exertion as he was. When she let it go, it fell sideways, no longer jutting up on its own as it had when she divested him.   
  
Edea carefully undid the ties in the clothing keeping Ringabel bound, letting him stretch his arms as she cuddled up and patted his other side to invite the other girl closer.   
  
But instead of moving right away, she breathed in deep and smiled. "I think this is a start... a start of something good."   
  
For those moments after Agnès spoke, it was as if they forgot entirely about the whole of where they were or how they got here. But it was fine, and peaceful.   
  
  
Until the bell rang once more and they stirred.   
  
Edea gave the other girl a smug, knowing look. Guess who must be home now. "Agnès? Up to doing it again?"   
  
She shyly nodded, shifting in place.   
  
Edea sent her a wink before she coaxed a smirking Ringabel out of bed, and the both of them proceeded to open the door and hide behind it.   
  
The vestal cleared her throat and called. "Tiz?"   



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ................................................................................................  
>  Chapter contents
> 
> [short 1] Tiznès  
> [short 2] offscreen Ringnès  
> [short 3] Zatz/Datz, consensual bdsm undertones roleplay  
> [short 4] RingaTiz, comfort from nightmares  
> ................................................................................................
> 
>  
> 
> I'll be frank and say the first 3 pieces here were already finished years ago, but I didn't put them up yet because I didn't want to have too-short chapters; Or for them to mix up with extremely long stories and get overshadowed by them, as would have happened with chapter 2. But I was getting increasingly bothered about not having anything with Zatz posted considering he's in the tags, and also one of the hottest characters in the game that needs more love. So I finally finished something not-too-long not-too-short to add up and make a doable chapter length. (even though the 4th one is about 3/4ths of said length).
> 
> \- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

They sent a glance towards Tiz and Agnès, who were so flushed they could have well been under the sun for a couple hours.   
  
“You two... broke the bed. You honestly did.”   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"OW!" Datz winced and almost stumbled backwards at the sharp jab he got. Airy spun dizzily by him, having hit her head on the massive rocky chest. "Hey, be a little more careful, you're gonna break a leg!"    
  
The fairy shook her dizziness away, looking flustered and angry.   
  
"Something wrong?" The big man tried instead, holding the rotten ropes he was carrying more delicately.   
  
Airy grunted; she couldn't really say that she'd just seen Ringabel kneeling in front of Agnès, in a very obvious show of pleasuring her with his mouth, in an accessible corner of the ship, while very lewd noises were happening. No.   
  
She simply sighed, "I may need to talk to the proprietess."   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Mmmm, you're a big guy." Zatz purred, lip hitching to show his teeth. "But you're gonna need more than that to impress me."  
  
Datz gave another tug to his tail, making the rat hiss. "You bluff a lot, you lil siren. Keepin' me under the spell of that gorgeous voice yar mom gave ya."  
  
Despite himself, Zatz blushed; he did love the praise the other man kept buttering him with. But if he were to yank him down for a passionate kiss now it'd ruin their rough play a little. Which was a big deal since Datz was doing so well in not melting into a sweet bubbly cuddling machine this time.  
  
"Ah, and what is a bluffy siren without his voice? Maybe you should shut me up, and see I'm not all talk." He responded huskily.  
  
Zatz caught a fleeting glimpse of Datz' eyes losing their dangerous glint, and released a breath as the man buried his face in his collar.  
  
"I can't! You're just so good at this sexy stuff!" The human peppered the dark neck with full gentle kisses.   
  
"It's alright, you big berry." Zatz caressed the stubby dark hair. They had gotten so close this time!  
  
"Next time I'll get it."  
  
"Next time, if you're up to it." The rat agreed.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
He awoke to warm limbs holding his quivering body, trying to ease him. Ringabel breathed out slowly, unevenly, trying to distance himself from the memory that had just resurfaced within his mind.  
  
"You alright?" Tiz inquired gently, holding the other man a little less tightly.  
  
The vagrant took a couple seconds' respite to answer, nodding against the other boy. Slight tremors still shook his body, and his mind felt heavy yet afloat. “It was... another memory. Vivid one.” He sought Tiz’ hand to hold, “I- Alternis was full of fear and hatred. It was cold and I- he was-” Ringabel took another break to try and breathe, as it was difficult.  
  
Tiz took the cue, one he had known before. He spoke his name, softly, a few times. Reassuring him of who he is. "Ringabel. Ringabel. It's okay. You are yourself, Ringabel."  
  
Trying to calm down, to take in the hands caressing his scalp, the darkness encroaching the control room, the waves rocking them far below, Ringabel mellowed in his friend's arms. The distant night sky spoke of no dangers, just tranquility for miles. It should be alright. At this very moment, time stood still for them.  
  
The hand resting over his unevenly beating heart was groundingly comforting, as if trying to coax the muscle into granting its owner back his peace. They've done this before. He's done it to Tiz too, and he wonders, wonders if the shepherd has done it to his little brother as well.  
  
Hums try to re-set the rhythm of his blood, and it's nice and relaxing, it's what he needs. It's not something he'd be able to do alone.  
  
It takes a bit, a small eternity, for Ringabel to assess himself as calm. A foregone conclusion, with the beacon of peace and reliance that laid by his side and around him. The room's bench-couch wasn't as comfortable as their beds, but its closeness to the steering wheel made it awfully convenient. At this point he doesn't quite remember how him and Tiz ended up like this. It doesn't matter, not really - it's important that they stay.  
  
  
Ringabel inhales deeply, snuggles some more on the slightly shorter boy. “I am in your debt.”  
  
“Don’t say things like that. We’re here for one another.” Tiz smiled. "You weren't expecting anything back for those nights you cradled me to sleep, either. Unless you want me to get back on those?" He nuzzled along his partner's forehead.  
  
Letting out a soft snort, Ringabel backed away from the shepherd. Just a little; you can't quite be separate in the bench while lying down without falling off the side. "You're just so honest, Tiz. We're lucky to have you with us."  
  
The Norendean's cheeks pinked, though the smile remained on his face. "I'm the lucky guy here. Talk about some zero getting to meet heroes." His head plopped on Ringabel's chest.  
  
"Zero?" The vagrant said with some amusement, taking Tiz's jaw and lifting him up to beckon him to eye level. Dark it was, but those pretty acorn eyes were still visible. "I'm seeing an undeniable ten in front of me. Pardon me- a hundred. The number keeps rising the longer I look at you."   
  
"I can't believe you..." Tiz said good-naturedly, trying not to grin as he dove in for a chaste kiss.  
  
With Ringabel's hand drifting around to pet his friend's short spiky tresses and Tiz partially laying his weight on him while pulling him closer, they allowed the touch to linger, lips sealed while they breathed through their noses.  
  
Before the dandy could deepen it, Tiz had already shifted the contact, mouth sliding down his chin. Slow, patient, loving. They'd been sleeping close to - half, full hour ago perhaps? - so this lazy moving was no less than a fitting part of the night.  
  
Ringabel wished that the boy would return to his lips, but he made no protest, nor movement (maneuvering in the small space hardly sounded like an attractive notion); it's not like having him on the top of his neck instead was unwanted at all, much rather the opposite.  
  
"Hey, Ringabel." The shepherd began, barely lifting his lips from his skin. "Do you... want an orgasm before you go back to sleep?"  
  
The dandy felt his neck heat up - whether from his own blush or Tiz's or both's he didn't know - and looked down significantly at the other boy. "Tiz... you just helped me, you certainly don't need to do any of that."  
  
"Maybe I want to." The brunet murmured against his throat. "Maybe you want it, too."  
  
Ringabel quietly cursed himself when Tiz caressed his groin, feeling the mild tent that had risen just with his words. He bit his lip.  
  
"You just keep proving me right, it's kind of amazing." The brunet shook his head, lifting himself a tidbit to look at the other's expression.  
  
Flushed, sprawled hair, bedroom eyes that kinda skirted both _I wanna go to bed_ and _I want you in my bed_ looks. "Oh, skies. Getting an orgasm from you? What a terrible predicament. Whatever shall my choice be?" Ringabel dramatized, flinging an arm over his eyes. His tone next dabbed into sultry, "If you want to touch me, then _please_ touch me, Tiz."  
  
A notable wave of heat ran through the brunet. "It's a good thing you don't act much like this in the light of day." He pulled at the collar of his own shirt, a little glad that his partner couldn't see him at the moment.  
  
"I could say the same for you, sir Tiz 'How about you let me make you come' Arrior. Because trust me, I wouldn't be able to say no even if we were out in- hhngh!" Ringabel's breath hitched when the boy's palm gave a long stroke up his covered length.  
  
Tiz swallowed; leave it to Ringabel to ramp up the sensuality of any situation.  
  
The warmth between them was enough that he didn't feel the stark rush when the shepherd brought his member out, though his touches on bare skin sent pinpricks of lightning around his abdomen. Tiz's grip was firm, slow, and Ringabel's closed eyes just shut tighter. He exhaled in a pleasured sound.  
  
"Just enjoy it," the bumpkin murmured while precariously using his free hand to move the dandy's arm from his face. They were close again, laying down like before, except Tiz's hand was pumping up and down his dick as if to milk the previous nightmare out of him.  
  
He didn't have to say it; small groans belied his enjoyment as obviously as they could. Tiz's palm held some roughness due to his farmwork, only being softer than expected due to wearing gloves almost constantly, and every centimeter of it felt good on his sensitive places. Ringabel could only barely see his expression, a mix of relaxed and focused. As if he were ready to... plan something else, perhaps.  
  
It was distracting when Tiz repositioned himself, sitting back onto a kneeling position near the other end of the couch. That did free his right hand up, which would likely be easier for - oh oh _oh_.  
  
"Tiz," Ringabel professed weakly even before the shepherd's mouth got to him.  
  
Easy, lazy strokes of tongue down and up his length, curling around it, sending heat spiraling through Ringabel’s body. It was _good_. His muscle was potent, and even just these slathering licks drove up sensations that converted into noises that the dandy couldn't hope to hold back.  
  
Not that he - or Tiz for that matter - had any wish to. Bringing out the voice of his partners is something Ringabel strived to do every time, so he was hardly surprised that this desire had bled onto all of them ( _unless they already had it in themselves, which is possible too, hoho_ ).  
  
Due to previous practice, Tiz had no issue in thoughtlessly sliding him into his mouth, just the faintest hint of teeth, and Ringabel half-bucked, half-stuttered and moaned quite loudly.  
  
... Maybe telling him to shut up _would_ be a good idea at the moment, because Tiz was already feeling his own trousers tightening uncomfortably in response, and he didn't want to deal with _that_ , currently.  
  
"Ahg- ahnmm... Tiz..." Ringabel's voice shook, wavered with the levels of sucking and wistful humming administered on him. Even with his head mostly in place, it didn't feel any less amazing.  
  
"Yes?" The boy asked with an underlying playfulness he developed by growing comfortable with the three of them, splaying out his tongue on the underside of his partner's length in a deliberately lewd visage. Though ultimately it was his eyes that held the most effect, and Ringabel nearly wanted to shout.  
  
"Fuck," Was all he could say, letting his head fall back and clutching at his own hair, feeling a small spurt of precum leak onto Tiz's tongue.  
  
He could almost feel the smile in the shepherd's lips as he took his member back in, though at this point he couldn't pinpoint that the performance was gaining the weigh of tiredness.   
  
His climax was just building in unprecedented leaps. A respectable time in a relationship had turned the bumpkin into a _monster_ with no planning involved, just his earnesty driving any sliver of passion to the limit. Ringabel really couldn't complain - in fact his voice was failing at this time with the waves of pepper hot pleasure swirling in his abdomen, to his head and back again. He was reduced to gasps and pants.  
  
Attentive, Tiz withdrew as soon as he felt an undeniable set of strong throbs, repositioning himself again to jerk Ringabel with his hand instead. Now really, really slick, his length was glided over and squeezed with enough ease and passion that Ringabel started seeing stars, hips trembling. Tiz's name was on his lips, the boy's face rubbing lovingly along his chest to add to the intense feeling of ribbons of cum pumping out of his electrified body as orgasm hit. At some point Ringabel probably breathed an 'I love you', because Tiz seemed to coo a simple "I know, I love you too" out of nowhere.  
  
Ringabel wasn't quite sure of where his cum had landed, likely on his shirt and pants and maybe a bit on Tiz, but what he was sure of is that it didn't matter much either way. He was panting, his chest heaved, it was momentarily difficult to remember where they were.  
  
It was amazing how easily an orgasm could syphon out his energy, especially if he hadn't had proper rest. But it didn't drain him enough that he didn't look at his partner, whose breath was not quite slow, and so Ringabel tried to slide his hand down the shepherd's chest.  
  
His roaming hand was stopped by Tiz, who just put it back closer to his shoulder. "Go to sleep, Ringabel." He breathed, more of a suggestion than a command.  
  
"Really, Tiz? You know I could do the same for you in a heartbeat." Ringabel blinked down at him with some disappointment, though admittedly he was finding it harder to keep awake.  
  
"I just wanna sleep now." The brunet muttered, both matter-of-factly and if that wasn't decisive enough, with the hint of a whine; his face burning against the boy's skin. "If you're relaxed now, we can both nod off and talk tomorrow."  
  
Ringabel chuckled warmly, holding him closer. "As you say, Tiz."  
  



End file.
